Be Careful of What you Wish For!
by Moonlight102310
Summary: Sakura finds an old necklace and wishes for a certain guy to love her in return. Read to find out how far her wish gets out of control when the rookie 12 boys can't stop fighting over her! "I swear! Nothing ever goes right! I just wanted Sasuke dammit!" SasuSaku, One shot, rated M for swearing, a bit of fighting, Sasuke's possessiveness and a lemon!


**Summary: Sakura finds an old necklace and wishes for a certain guy to love her in return. Read to find out how far her wish gets out of control when the rookie 12 boys can't stop fighting over her! "I swear! Nothing ever goes right! I just wanted Sasuke dammit!" **

**SasuSaku, One shot, rated M for swearing, a bit of fighting, Sasuke's possessiveness and a lemon! Some characters are out of character! Sakura takes forever to figure out why this is all happening to her, so bear with me! **

**AN: This came to me earlier this week, and since I'm having such trouble with chapter 15 of Damsel in Distress, I figure I would write this. Chapter 15 will be up soon I promise! I apologize if I missed any grammar or spelling errors! There is a lemon in this, so read it at your own risk! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

It was sunny in Konoha, with birds chirping and citizens trailing about the streets. Sakura could hear children playing out in the road, yelling back and forth about what game to play.

The pink haired kunoichi was in her parents old home, digging through their belongings. She sighed as she dumped another box out and sorted through the junk that consisted of books, old clothes, jewelry and some of their shop belongings. Her mother and father had recently passed away and Tsunade had begun to nag her to sell the home so she didn't have financial issues.

She sighed and piled up the stuff that could be sold and threw away useless items. She was agitated that her three teammates who had promised to help the 22 year old had not shown. 'Probably out eating ramen or lazing around…'

The kunoichi stood up and moved the box she was holding in the corner with the boxes she would keep. As she maneuvered around in the closet, a box shifted over her head and came tumbling down, plopping right in the middle of her forehead. "ITAI! WHAT THE HELL?"

She jumped down from her chair and picked up the small box, rubbing her forehead. She eyed the box, juggling it in her hand. It wasn't too heavy, but heavy enough to hurt her head. "I wonder what this is?"

The Pinkette lifted the lid and let her hands slide on a huge emerald rock, with a thin rope attached to it. The color matched her eyes and fit snugly in her palm. Her head titled to the side as she examined the rock, wondering what it had been doing up in the closet. She was about to put it back in its proper casing when a piece of paper caught her eye. Raising a think pink eyebrow, she plucked the paper from its box and held it in front of her eyes. "Nani?"

'_The stone grants you any one wish the user desires. It looks deep into your heart and pulls out the number one wish.' _

Sakura snorted. A wish? That sounded illogical to her. But much to her amusement, she kept reading.

'_Simply place the necklace over your heart and count to 7. Describe your wish in your head using only one of these key words: Love, Wealth, Family, Power or Life. Only then will the stone grant your wish.' _

What a waste of her time.

'_Be wary not to mention more then the word you desire, or you may get more then what you wished for. You will know when the wish has been granted when it goes all the way.' _

Sakura eyed the stone again and held it up by its rope. "It doesn't look like anything special to me!" She sighed and moved to put it back in it's box when her inner spoke up, **'Come on! You know you want to try it!' **

'I do but…' It was no secret that she still had feelings for a certain Uchiha, even after he returned to the leaf 2 years ago. They had not made any headway on a relationship, and fought with each other most of the time. Still, everytime his onyx orbs would settle on her, her heart would flutter and land in her stomach. She could recall the dreams she had at night, wishing that he would come and kiss her, hold her, touch her, only to wake up alone and disappointed. "That's just wishful thinking. It'd be nice to be loved by at least someone."

'**Then do it! What have you got to lose?' **

Sakura picked up the necklace and slid it over her head, letting it rest on the bulge of her breast, where her heart rested. She clapped her hands together, shut her eyes and counted to 7. 'I want to be loved by him!'

She held her position, waiting for something to happen. She sighed in disappointment and shut the box. "I knew it wouldn't work. I was stupid to think it would." Sakura looked around to find herself still alone, surrounded by boxes. A tear made its way down her cheek and she shoved the boxes away. She stood and made her way to the door, upset that she had even let a childish idea like a wish make her happy. She flipped her hair over her shoulders and made her way to the front door, wanting to just leave and go to her apartment. As she stepped onto the front porch, she was met with Kakashi who like usual had his nose dug into his porn. Sakura locked the door, "Hey Kakashi-sensei."

The white haired ninja looked up at his former student. Was it him or was she looking…sexy today? He watched her hair fan out around her shoulders and his eyes traveled to her fairly large chest. He tugged at his collar, "Hey-hey Sakura-chan."

Did Kakashi just stutter? She raised an eyebrow, "You alright? You're sweating."

The copycat ninja ran a hand over his forehead, disposing of the sweat. Her cheeks had a blush of their own and her green eyes sparkled up at him. He felt the warmth travel to the crotch of his pants. He slammed his book shut, "Naruto, Sai and Sasuke are at the training grounds! I have to go bye!"

She watched him run off as if he just had an encounter with a ghost. She scratched her head, "Come on! I'm not that bad looking!"

Without waiting for a response, she walked the opposite way to her apartment. She remained oblivious to the looks young and older men alike were throwing at her. She felt bitter that even Kakashi wouldn't come near her anymore. She put her face in her hands, "I should just face it! I'm going to die a spinster!"

"Calm down forehead,"

Sakura turned around to see Ino grinning at her from behind. Sakura just sighed, "Hey Ino." The blonde walked up to her friend's side and put a hand on her shoulder, "Men issues?"

Sakura once again snorted. How could she have issues when men were running away from her now? "I guess not. It'd be nice to just be noticed every once in a while."

Ino just stared at the dense Pinkette. How did one of the best kunoichi block out her surroundings so well to not notice all eyes were on her at the moment? "Sakura, every guy is looking at you."

Sarcasm now? That hurt. She ripped her shoulder from Ino's grip, "That's not funny Ino-pig."

"I'm not joking."

"Sure you aren't." Sakura turned around and stalked off, still remaining oblivious to the men around her. She could hear Ino yelling at her in the distance, "GET LAID FOREHEAD AND STOP SPACING OUT!"

'I'm not spacing out! I'm just-' She shut her eyes when she bumped right into another person. Her arms flailed around as she tried to keep her balance in the air. Another pair of arms shot out to grab hers and keep her steady. Great! Now she was causing trouble for others! She felt so embarrassed, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! I'm so so sorr-"

"Sakura…"

Why did that voice sound like Shikamaru? She looked up to the Nara genius smirking down at her. Since when did Shikamaru smirk like that? He looked like he wanted to kiss her. He pulled her up and into his arms, locking her in an embrace. Her eyes went wide when her torso hit his and his tall frame towered over hers. "So troublesome. Where have you been? I've been searching for you for so long."

Now she was confused. "Oh, did Shishou need to see me?"

He shook his head, "No, I did." He couldn't place the feeling, but as soon as she bumped into him, he had the indescribable notion to hug her and kiss her. She looked so right in his arms like this.

She tilted her head at him, "Is everything alright Shikamaru-kun?"

The glaze over his eyes grew hazier when the words rolled off her tongue. "I love how you say my name."

Now she was officially creeped out. She detached herself from his arms and let out an uneasy laugh. The best thing was to leave now before she said or did something even more stupid. "I- well- got- bye Shikamaru!"

The Nara genius watched her speed off before a blush covered his cheeks. He sighed and walked in the direction she went to. "Sakura…"

The Pinkette kept up her speed and ran through the streets, dashing along shops and ignoring wolf whistles. 'What the hell is up with everyone today? Why was Kakashi stuttering around me? Why was Shikamaru so touchy feely?' Her brain tried to rack up some ideas only to come up with none. Shikamaru was like an older brother to her, constantly telling her to get over Sasuke. But she had no idea he meant like that! She smiled in relief when her apartment came into view. "Thank god. I can't wait to just seclude myself and sleep."

She hastily made it up the stairs, stopping when a voice called out her name. "MY CHERRY BLOSSOM!"

"Dammit...almost made it." She turned around on the stairs to find Lee bouncing on the one behind her. The ninja with bushy eyebrows held out a bouquet of flowers to her and looked at her with sparkling eyes, "I found these for you my youthful cherry blossom! I know they will never compare to your beauty but they were the best to offer to you!"

Sakura took the flowers and sighed, "Thank you Lee-kun." She looked at the roses and chuckled, "They're very pretty."

Lee grinned, "Shall I help you to your apartment? Shall we spend time together and get to know one another?"

Sakura opened her mouth to respond when a bark cut her off. Why was Kiba here? The brown haired shinobi shoved Lee over on the stairs and grinned at her with one fang out, "Sakura! Your scent is so tantalizing! I couldn't get it out of my head!" He chuckled and ran his eyes up and down her body, "I knew I had to see you."

Sakura clutched the flowers close, "Uhm thank you Kiba-kun?"

"She called me Kiba-kun!" He leaned closer to her, "How about we head up to your place and get to know more…" He wagged his eyebrows at her, "…intimate details about each other Sakura…chan?"

Lee crossed his arms and turned to Kiba, "Back off mutt! The cherry blossom is mine!"

Sakura watched the two trade glares with each other. They weren't normally like this! "I don't think Sakura has time for someone like you Lee. She's got bigger and better things…right Sakura?" No answer met his question. "Sakura?"

Sakura had taken the moment to scurry up the last of the stairs and to her apartment, promptly shutting the door. She leaned against it, listening to the two shinobi yell at each other about her disappearance. A third voice was added to the mix, lazily yelling about how troublesome they were being. She pressed her ear to the door to get an idea of their argument.

"You made her leave Kiba!" Lee whined.

Kiba growled, "You made Sakura uncomfortable Lee."

"You both are morons for making her life troublesome when she already loves me." Shikamaru said cockily.

"Shit! Shikamaru too?"

She slid down against her locked door and held her head, trying to make sense of the situation. Why were Shikamaru and Kiba acting like this towards her? Lee, she could understand. The guy had always been in love with her to the point of obsession, but still the other two? She yelped when she heard a knock at her living room window. Her eyes widened, was that Shino?

She stood up and went to the window, opening it so he could enter. She didn't know Shino very well, except that he was quiet and tended to stay to himself. She thought he even had a thing for Hinata. She was startled when he took off his mask and looked down at her through his sunglasses. "Sakura-chan."

"Uh, hi? What's up Shino?"

He quickly handed her a small box and smiled, "I got this for you."

She eyed the small box, her heart pounding. She took it in her hands and opened it to reveal a pair of tiny pearl earrings. Her eyes widened, "Shino…I-"

He held a finger to her lips, "Hush cherry blossom, and accept this token of my love."

Love? Did he say love? Her heart stopped when he said that. Her eyes widened and she handed him the box, shivering, "Tha-Thank you Shi-Shino, but you could pl-pl-please leave? I just wa- want some alo-alone time."

He held the box in his hands and stroked her cheek, "Anything for you Sakura." She watched his fingers trace her cheek before he jumped from the window. Her hand shot out to shut it and lock it before she collapsed to the ground. She held her knees up to her stomach, rocking back and forth.

How could Shino love her? She barely knew him or even talked to him! Sakura screamed and grabbed her head, trying to sort out her confusing thoughts. "What the hell is going on? Why is everyone doing this?"

A pair of arms wrapped around her stomach, breaking her away from her thoughts. She recognized the arms and she turned to see Sai's face. He smiled down at her with an innocent face, "Sakura."

Now she knew something was definitely wrong. He always called her ugly, never her first name. She broke away from his arms and glared at him, "What did you call me?"

He just smiled at her while thinking about an answer to her silly question. What was wrong with her? He was only worried about her; "I called you by your name. Is there something else you want me to call you by?"

What the hell was everyone on? Why did they change in a 24-hour time span? She poked his chest and raised her voice, "How about the nickname you gave me? Ugly?" She looked around in silence, "How did you get in here?"

"Ugly?" He shook his head in disgust, "That name doesn't suit you. Your real name is more beautiful. And all of team 7 has a key to your place remember?"

"But-how-when-"

He took her in his arms, hoping to calm her questions and just hold her. "Hush Sakura, hush. I just had this urge to see you. I heard you screaming. I had to make sure you were alright."

Sakura couldn't handle much more of this. She pushed him away and retreated to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She heard Sai approach the door and call her name, making her heart pound. Her hand remained on the locked door, praying that he would just leave. "Sakura?"

How hard was it to get some damn privacy around here? "Go away Sai! Please!"

"Anything for you." She shivered at his seductive tone and prayed he would leave and fast. She heard his steps retreat to the door, which opened and shut behind him. More voices flooded into her home when the door was opened, her name coming up the most. "Leave my Sakura alone!"

"Her youthfulness is mine!"

She could even hear Shikamaru and Sai duke it out. "She wants someone creative like me."

Shikamaru snorted, "As if, she wants someone intelligent."

"Move aside!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura sat on her bed, trying to calm her beating heart. Every guy she had encountered today was acting totally unlike himself. Her head popped up when she remembered how Ino said that every guy was staring at her. By why today of all days? She winced when she heard the yelling increase on her doorstep. "Screw this." She lunged for her window, and opened it, leaping gracefully out onto the roof of the next building. Now all she had to do was find somewhere to hide until the day passed. She jumped down the fire escape of that building and landed on the ground, sighing in relief when the voices yelling by her door faded away.

Sakura hauled ass down the road, ignoring her stomach's protest of hunger. "Shut up! I'll go get-" The smell of ramen and barbeque cut her off and she followed her nose to Ichiraku's. She quickly took a seat and ordered some food to quiet her stomach. It was dead silent as Sakura ate her food and she looked around to see all the men looking at her. Anger bubbled in her chest, "What? You've never seen a girl eat ramen before?"

They continued to stare at her, and she sighed in irritation, "Fucking assholes…stop staring!"

"Didn't you hear the lady? Stop staring at her!"

Sakura turned around to find Naruto and Chouji glaring at the men in the restaurant. "Chouji? Naruto-kun?"

Naruto grinned at her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She tensed when she felt his fingers get a better grip. "Hey Sakura-chan! Where've you been hiding all day?"

Now that was a question she wanted to know. "I should be asking you the same question Naruto. You, Sai and Sasuke were supposed to help me clean out my parents home."

Naruto scratched his head, his eyes shut and his tone cheerful, "I'm sorry Sakura! I got caught up in training! Then I had to go home and clean!"

Her eyes widened, "Clean?" That didn't sound like Naruto. His place was never clean. Hell would have to freeze over before he cleaned up those forsaken ramen cups.

"Yea! I wanted it to be clean for you so we could hang out later!"

Chouji sat down next to her and offered her his bag of chips. "Here Sakura! You look really hungry!" She just put her hand out, "No I'm okay, thank you though Chouji" Naruto sat on her other side and put his hand on her thigh, "Can I pay for your food Sakura-chan?"

She counted to 10 in her head before she broke his hand that rested on her leg. Naruto was seriously pushing it. She moved his hand and blushed, "Naruto? Why-"

"I'll pay for her." Chouji said slamming the money down on the counter. Naruto glared at him, "Sakura's mine to take out and pay for on dates, so I'll pay for her food."

Sakura watched the two stand and stare each other down. The next thing she knew, Naruto had pulled her up from her seat and thrust her behind him. "Naruto!"

"She's mine!"

Chouji crossed his arms, "Sakura is not yours Uzumaki."

He snarled at Chouji in return. Sakura put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Stop it Naruto! You're scaring me!" She couldn't stand to see Naruto and Chouji fight like this! It just wasn't right.

Naruto turned around and put his hands on her cheeks, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but I don't like other men taking what's mine."

Men were stubborn. "But I'm not yours! I'm not anyone's!"

He growled at her, and Chouji snorted in amusement, "Told you."

The energetic blonde had enough of the competition. "That's it!"

Naruto lunged at Chouji, the two tumbling to the ground, insults flying at each other. Sakura pulled Naruto off Chouji and shoved him into the arms of the Ichiraku owner. "Chouji! Get out of here!"

He only smirked at her once he stood and walked away. Once the owner let him go, Naruto pulled Sakura into his arms and kissed her cheek, "Sakura-channnn."

"Ah! Get away from me!" She pushed him away while throwing her money down and taking off down the road. It late afternoon now with the sun beginning to make its way to the western sky. Pinks and orange decorated the once bright blue sky and clouds stretched to give way to a soon setting sun. The pink haired kunoichi heard her name being called in the distance when she found herself in the training grounds. She could sense she was alone here, and that if she kept her chakra covered, it would remain that way.

She sighed in relief, "Maybe I can finally get some peace and quiet."

She leaned against a tree and ran her hand along her neck, once again taking deep breathes to calm her nerves. It had been a weird day, with all the guys hitting on her and finding that necklace. It finally clicked in her mind.

She sprung up, "The stupid necklace!"

She looked down at the emerald resting on her neck and growled. "This thing is what's been causing me problems? Geez, I swear! Nothing ever goes right! I just wanted Sasuke dammit!"

She slammed her fist down into the ground, wincing when the ground shook and broke apart. She held her hand, "Dammit! God fucking dammit! ITAI!"

A few feet away from her, a voice chuckled. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Nani?" Sakura asked as looked up to see Neji Hyuuga smiling down at her. He knelt down on one knee and took her hand within his own and examined her bruised and bloodied knuckles. "Sakura, you know you need to wear your gloves before you punch something."

She blushed, "I'm sorry Neji-kun."

He kissed the top of her knuckles and looked at her emerald eyes, "Why are you out here all alone? It's not safe for you."

"I just-" She took in a deep breathe, "I just wanted to be alone."

He sat down in front of her and held her hand, "But why?"

"I-"

"Get the fuck away from her Hyuuga."

Sakura and Neji looked up to see Sasuke standing a few feet away from them, a scowl imprinted in his face. The anger was rolling off him, and he looked as if he wanted to strangle Neji. Neji's face formed a frown, "Back off Uchiha. I was only talking to her."

Sasuke was tempted to turn on his sharingan and have a fighting match with one of his rivals. "Maybe I don't want her near you."

Neji stood up and approached the Uchiha. "Maybe you shouldn't tell her what she can and cannot do."

He held back a punch, "Maybe you should get out of my face and run along."

"Gladly," The brown haired shinobi turned to the blushing kunoichi, "Coming Sakura?"

Sasuke put his hand on Neji's shoulder, "She's not going with you."

Neji's voice was cold, "Don't touch me Uchiha."

Sasuke's was even colder. "Then don't you fucking dare touch her."

"Sakura!"

"SAKURA!"

Sakura rushed up to stand between the two shinobi. Her hands immediately went to Sasuke's chest, and she stared up into his black eyes, "Don't hurt Neji-kun Sasuke, stop fighting!"

He turned his glare to her at the nickname. "Neji-kun? How come he gets the kun and I don't? Why are you fucking defending him? I thought you loved me Sakura."

She looked up to see his black eyes boring into her own, "I- I do, but you don't."

"You only hurt her Uchiha."

Before she knew it, most of the rookie 12 boys had shown up and was crowded around the three, each staring at Sakura. Shikamaru was the first to smile and pull her away from the pissed off Uchiha, "You are quite the kunoichi Sakura. Come on, let's go home."

Naruto scowled and pointed a finger at the Nara genius, "She ain't going with you! Sakura-chan is coming back to my place!"

Kiba laughed and tugged on Sakura's arm, "Right Naruto, as if this lovely minx really wants to be with you when she can have a dog like me."

Sai smirked and flickered in between them, "No, my innocent Sakura wants to come back to my place to watch me draw right?" Sakura looked up confused at her teammates. "You all are giving me a huge headache."

Sasuke snarled and pulled her back into his grasp, "I had her long before any of you did! She's mine! She will be an Uchiha and only an Uchiha!" Sakura's heart fluttered at the thought before Neji growled, "A stupid Uchiha? That's laughable."

Shino crossed his arms, "She will be given the protection of the Aburame clan's bugs. She's better with me."

Chouji grabbed hold of her arm and tried to pull her out of Sasuke's embrace, "Sakura! Come on! We'll go get food!" Sasuke snarled at Chouji, "Let go of her dammit!"

"No! My youthful cherry blossom! We'll go train together and then watch a movie!"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!"

The pink haired kunoichi looked around at all the yelling faces, half tempted to punch each and every one of them. Who knew they were all so possessive. The yelling got louder as each one demanded she pick her suitor. She finally screamed and pulled back her right fist. She let it land in the ground, shaking the earth and all the boys to their feet. She panted as they all looked at her. She held her hands together and weaved a couple of hand signs. "That is it! Screw this! Shunshin no Jutsu!"

As she teleported out of the area, she could hear screams of her name and 'No!' following after. She teleported to Tsunade's office needing some advice. Tsunade wore a smirk when she saw her student's disheveled appearance. "Everything okay Sakura? I've heard you've had your hands full today."

Sakura glared at her shishou, and took the necklace that she was wearing off. She tossed the necklace to Tsunade and explained everything that happened, stopping before explaining what Sasuke had said. Tsunade only held her smirk as the story went on and on before finally she burst out laughing at her student. Sakura looked at the crazy old woman, "What is so damn funny?"

Tsunade chuckled and stood up, crossing to stand in front of her desk. "That fact that you fell for this Sakura."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"I set this whole thing up."

Sakura's eyes went wide, "Yo-you what?"

"I put the stone and box at your parents home to get a rise out of you. I knew you would wish for the Uchiha brat to love you in return, so I decided to have some fun with your friends."

Sakura stared wide-eyed and openmouthed as Tsunade explained her actions. "I cast a Genjutsu on most of the boys, making them believe that the moment they saw you, they would think you were the one. I only wanted to give you some confidence in yourself and some happiness."

Sakura's heart fell, "So, you even cast it on Sasuke?"

Tsunade just shrugged at the question. The kunoichi's eyes went wide and she stood frozen, remembering his words, _'I had her long before any of you did! She's mine! She will be an Uchiha and only an Uchiha!' _Sakura just stood there in shock, as she stared at Tsunade.

Tsunade snapped her fingers and pointed to her door, "Go home and rest. I dispelled the Genjutsu for the most part, you should be able to get home in peace."

Sakura only nodded her head and left through the door. She walked sluggishly through the streets, wanting to bang her head on something hard. "How? How could I be so stupid?" She walked up the stairs to her apartment door and quietly unlocked it, waiting until it closed to release her tears. Her day had been hell, and all she wanted was to curl up into a ball and cry. As she shut her door, a warm and familiar body threw her up against it. She looked up startled into crimson eyes, "Sas-Sasuke-kun?"

He smirked at her, "Finally you add the kun to it. Took you long enough."

"What are you doing here? How did you get into my house?"

He pressed his body up against hers and lowered his lips to her ear, "We need to talk about some things Sa-ku-ra."

She squirmed in his strong arms as his breath fanned over her ear. Her eyes subtly rolled into the back of her head and his tongue poked out to lick the shell of her ear. Warmth immediately pooled in her stomach and in between her legs. "Sasuke…"

He looked at her and ran his hand down her leg, letting his fingertips trace patterns on her soft skin, "Why was every guy confessing something to you? I don't normally have to be so possessive of you."

She only stared blankly at him. Didn't normally have to be so possessive oh her? What the hell did that mean? Why did he have to be so confusing? "Why do you care?"

"Just tell me."

He wanted to be stubborn? Fine, she could play that game too. "Make me."

He pulled her flush up against his body and rammed his hips against hers. She blushed when she felt his hard-on poking her thigh. "Don't make me do something you'll regret Sakura."

She bit her bottom lip, "And who say's I'll regret it huh?"

He only let out a chuckle and dived for her neck, nipping and licking the supple flesh and leaving marks. She moaned when he found her sweet spot, and he drove his teeth into it, ripping a scream from the Kunoichi under him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, clawing at his hair as he viciously left his mark on her. His hands were not idle as they fumbled over her shirt. She whimpered when he detached his mouth from her neck, "Sasuke-kun…"

"Tell me Sakura."

She only sighed and shoved him away, "Fine, I'll just go do this myself." She made it to the couch when Sasuke grabbed her wrist and whirled her into his arms. "The hell you will," He lowered his mouth to hers and pressed his cold lips against her warm and plump ones. Sakura's brain promptly shut down when his tongue swept against hers, demanding entrance into her mouth. She slowly obliged to him, letting his tongue run over hers and in her mouth. His hand finally caught the zipper to her vest and yanked it down, shoving the fabric off her shoulders. She was left in her mesh undershirt, shorts and skirt. When he broke away from her mouth, he glared down at her, "Speak."

She sighed, "Where's the fun in that? As soon as I tell you, you'll leave."

Why would she think that? He raised an eyebrow at her, "Try me."

She put her hands on his chest and explained the stone, and how she tried to make her wish. He listened to her with a blank face at first, but it steadily grew angrier. His grip on her arms grew tighter when she explained all the advances, and how in the end it was all Tsunade's doing. "She cast a Genjutsu on everyone, just to try and give me some confidence."

"I knew I had a reason to avoid her today."

Sakura only shook her head. She wanted to cry now. "So there, now you know." She pointed to the door, " I guess you can leave."

He only stared at her with his onyx eyes, "I'm not leaving."

Her face grew into a scowl and she poked his chest, "Yes you are! The only reason you came here was to seduce me into telling you why all the other guys were after me today! You don't care about me! You don't love me! I was stupid to wish it otherwise."

He put his hand over her mouth, rolling his eyes at her drama. "Sakura, you're annoying. Shut up and let me talk."

Sakura punched his arm away, "Dammit Sasuke! This is the whole reason I made the damn forsaken wish! All we do is fight now! You never listen to a thing I say!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and he pushed her against the back of the couch. He leaned over her, messing with her mesh undershirt, "You will kill me one day Sakura, I swear it."

Sakura snorted and tried to shove him off. "Bastard." He pushed his body into hers more, "What if I told you that I came here for you?"

"Why in the hell would you do that?"

He smirked at her and lowered his face to hers, "To love you."

Her eyes went wide and his lips crashed onto hers again. He ripped her mesh undershirt from her body, running hands over her bra covered chest and taut abdomen. Her head titled back as Sasuke ran his lips down her neck and over her covered chest. "Oh god Sasuke…"

He pulled a kunai from his pouch and held it over her bra, cutting straight through it. It fell to the floor, revealing her C-cup breasts that were practically waiting for him to pounce at. His mouth lunged for them, biting the creamy mounds until he made his way to one of the pink rosy buds, already standing erect. He took it in his mouth, dragging a long hissing sound from Sakura as she arched her chest into his face.

Sakura was in heaven. Who'd ever believe that Sasuke Uchiha would be doing this to her right now? Her body shivered and writhed under his strong body; taking in all the pleasure he was giving her. She could feel his hand at her waist, itching to dive into her pants. How fun it would be to tease him. She tugged his hair and pulled at his clothes, "Not fair…you still have all your clothes on while I'm half naked Sasuke-kunnn…"

Did she know how sinfully sexy it was to hear her drag out his name like that? He grunted and picked her up into his arms, dashing for her bedroom down the hall. Once in there, he tossed her on the bed, locked the door and shed his shirt all in one swoop. He hovered over her body again, hands immediately going for her skirt and shorts. He pulled them down her long lean legs that seemed to run on for miles. The only thing keeping him from drinking in her full form was a pair of black panties that seemed to continually become wetter.

He leaned down and settled his head in between her legs, poking at her soaked panties. He grinned when she whimpered and let out a buck. "Sasuke-kun! Don't tease!"

"Hn, teasing is half the fun my dear." He said taking his kunai and ripping the cloth to shreds. The Uchiha ducked his head into her womanhood, letting his tongue flick out once to poke her clit. She squealed and tried to shut her legs, only to have him pin her down. "I'm not done yet Sa-ku-ra."

"Uhnnn…Sas…uke…"

He grinned and thrust a finger into her dripping womanhood, taking pride in the long and delicious moan she let escape. The pad of his thumb rubbed over the sensitive bundle of nerves while he thrust another finger inside her, picking up a fast rhythm. Sakura cried out as she felt her release coming. "Oh god! Don't stop!"

Much to her displeasure, he pulled his fingers from her, tasting her juices on his hand. He almost fell over in surprise and happiness. She tasted sweeter then she smelled. He quickly replaced his fingers with his tongue, dragging the muscle in and out of her, wanting to taste more of her. She screamed when his tongue darted in and out of her. Sakura could feel the coil within her on the verge of exploding. It wasn't until he rubbed her clit a final time that she fell over the edge, releasing into his mouth. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream, and her back slightly arched off the bed.

He lapped up every bit he could find before sitting up and kissing her full on the mouth so she could get a taste of herself. Still attached by the lips, he undid his pants, and kicked them off, letting his erection spring free from the cloth. Sakura stared at it, analyzing whether or not something like that would fit inside her. She felt more of a dull ache the more she stared at it. She shut her eyes, trying to come down from her high.

Sasuke sat up on his knees and traced his hands up and down her thighs, "Sakura…"

She was lost on a high sensation when he called out for her. She lazily opened her eyes, "Yes Sasuke-kun?"

He looked back down at her legs, "Have you ever been with another man like this?" He prayed she hadn't. It would kill him on the inside.

She shook her head, her shoulder length pink hair fanning out around her head, "No."

He smirked, "Good." She eyed him curiously, "Why does it matter?"

He lined up his length with her core and nudged at her entrance, "Because you're mine. You will only be mine. No other man will see you or love you the way I do." The Pinkette shivered at his possessiveness but wiggled her hips in anticipation, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

He smirked and leaned close to her lips. He let out a breath of a whisper, "I love you." At the same time, he entered her, filling her to the brim, permanently marking her as his. She screamed, feeling her hymen rip in half, tears dripping from her eyes. Sasuke held himself still, and even went so far as to kiss her tears away, "Hush Sakura, it will go away."

She nodded and moved her hips, trying to adjust to how much he was stretching her. He groaned and held her hips, praying she could tell him to move soon. Didn't she know how hard it was to control himself from just slamming in and out of her? She bucked her hips, "Move Sasuke,"

"With pleasure." He said gruffly. Sasuke pulled himself onto his hands and pulled out of her, roughly pushing himself back in. She moaned and ran her hands down his back, nail marks and scratches littering all over the place. He threw his head back at the pain her nails inflicted, using that pleasure to pick up a rhythm. He picked up speed, keeping his hands on her hips. Sakura kept up with his rhythm, her breasts bouncing and pushing against his broad chest. "Harder…faster Sasuke-kun."

He obliged her and sat up on his knees, taking her with him so her hips met his, while she laid down. He pulled her into him, and was even granted louder mewls of pleasure when he found her sweet spot. He plunged into her with hard and fast thrusts, loving the way her tight walls clamped around him. He knew that the moment he was inside her, he would never ever want to let her go again. Sakura's moans and mewls grew louder as he picked up the pace by infusing chakra with his thrusts. Her eyes went wide and she clutched the sheets of her bed. "Oh god! Sas! Oh- Oh! Oh god! Oh god! Harder!"

Sasuke shut his eyes and focused all his energy into giving her what she wanted. "Shit! You're so fucking tight!"

She was so close. She threw her head back, "Oh god Sasuke!"

He felt that she was nearing her release, and he wasn't that far off either. He slowed down and rubbed her clit once more. Sakura whimpered, grinding her hips, and tugged on his raven hair, begging for that fast pace. He smirked at her flushed face, "Who do you belong to?"

"Sasuke…"

"Tell me Sakura."

"I belong to you Sasuke-kun."

"Louder."

He pinched her clit, making her scream, "I'M YOURS SASUKE UCHIHA!"

"Damn straight you are." He said picking her hips up again and resuming his fast pace. Grunts left her mouth over and over as coil within her was about to explode, "Oh god. Sas- I- thin- I –can't-"

He leaned down and licked her ear, "Come for me Sakura."

Her back arched clean off the bed when she exploded in the most mind-blowing orgasm she ever had. "SASUKE!" He felt her walls clamp down on his cock, the warmth sucking him in. With a final hard thrust, he too exploded, releasing his warm seed deep inside her. The Uchiha collapsed on her chest, panting. "God…"

Sakura looked down at her raven-haired lover, "Sasuke-kun?"

He looked up, and rolled over onto his back, bringing her with. His member was still neatly lodged inside her, the feel of being joined euphoric. "Hn?"

She looked down into his endless eyes, "Why?"

He knew this was coming. She would of course want answers as to why he was acting like this now. He pulled the sheets over the top of her body and played with her hair, searching her face. "I finally figured out what had been so obvious to others after all these years."

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun?"

She was really going to make him talk wasn't she? He pushed her head down to lay on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, trapping her in his embrace. "I'll admit, today hasn't been so easy for me either." He waited to see if she would ask why, but she remained silent. He continued, "I originally wanted to talk with you this morning about our tension, and how stubborn I've been all these years."

"If you had wanted to talk…why didn't you show up at my parents like you promised?"

"I did."

She lifted her head, "When?"

"It was pretty early. I waited for you, and was half tempted to just go your apartment, but Kakashi told me you were with Tsunade, so I simply went to train."

He pushed her head back down and continued. He would finish his story dammit, and then she could ask questions. "I wanted to tell you that I had had enough of avoiding you, and it was high time that I admitted how I felt. Imagine my surprise when I heard Shikamaru day dreaming about you." He felt her tense on top of him, and he continued stroking her hair, "I won't even begin to explain the fury I felt when Ino told me how every one of our friends was hitting on you, and how the men in the village wouldn't stop staring at you. I guess I snapped when I saw the Hyuuga kissing your hand and every guy calling your name. I knew then how badly I've hurt you by pushing you away when all you did was care about me."

The Pinkette dug her head into Sasuke's chest and let tears drip from eyes. Sasuke let a small smile spread on his face, "Sakura?"

"Ye-ye-yes?"

"You still love me right?"

She smacked his bare chest, and ignored his deep rumble of laughter. "Baka! You know I love you."

"Then didn't your wish come true?"

She paused and buried her head back into his chest, "Damn Tsunade."

Sakura let out a squeal of surprise when the Uchiha flipped them over so that he was back on top. She looked up at the arrogant smirk she loved. The kunoichi lifted her hand to his cheek, stroking the soft skin, "I can't believe it came true."

"Well, then let me spend the night convincing you of our reality."

THE NEXT DAY:

Sasuke walked down the street with his arm slung over the shoulders of a blushing Sakura. Village girls around them cried out at the close contact of the couple. Sakura looked up at her love, "Sasuke-kun?"

His eyes darted over to her face in acknowledgment, "Hn?"

"Was last night your…"

He didn't even need her to finish. He leaned down and pecked her temple, "Yes."

She smiled and leaned into his side. The two eventually came upon the training grounds, amused to find most of the guys from the rookie 12 now just getting up. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist and Naruto rubbed his head, "What the hell happened? I had this weird dream about cleaning."

"Dobe…you did clean, then after you cleaned, you hit on my girlfriend."

Naruto looked up shocked, "Girlfriend? What girlfriend! You don't have a girlfriend teme!"

He only looked down at the kunoichi in his arms. He glared at all of the boys; "You all hit on Sakura yesterday." Sai held his head, "I hit on Ugly?"

"You called me Sakura Sai…"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Wow, just…"

"Just stay the fuck away from her from now on."

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "Possessive are we?"

Sasuke only smirked, "Damn straight I am." He turned around, bringing Sakura with him. She giggled and he threw an arm up in the air, "Later losers. Come on Sakura, let's continue our walk."

Neji watched the two walk off, before looking around at the rest of the guys, "Did we really?"

"Sorry to say, but you all threw yourselves at her."

They looked up to see Kakashi leaning on his usual tree, book in hand. Naruto whined, "Kakashi-sensei! What happened?"

Kakashi shut his book, "You all attempted to woo her, only driving her further into Sasuke's arms." He snickered at their horrified faces, "Their sex life will be interesting. I could hear her screams from across town."

It was silent before Naruto cussed under his breath, "Damn Teme!"

A little ways away, Sakura looked up at Sasuke, "Shouldn't we tell them it was a Genjutsu?"

He squeezed her shoulders, "Nah, let them learn the rule about who you belong to."

"Why don't you show me that rule again Sasuke-" She leaned up into his ear and purred, "Kunnnn…"

He smirked and weaved the hand-signs, transporting them back to her apartment where he could proceed to teach her his 'rule' all over again.


End file.
